Just like a dog
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: Hinata thinks about dogs while watching Kiba sleep. [KibaHinata]


**Author's Note:**

Hey, my fellow Well, here's a one-shot for you. I I love this pairing! It's so cute. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be on the computer looking at fics and laughing my ass off at all of the losers that wished they owned it…

Hinata looked at the boy that was sleeping beside her. Of course, he didn't know that she was there with him, but that was beside the point.

She had just happened to be walking to the river to relaxwhen she saw him snoring softly with his arms behind his head, sprawled out under a tree. She had sat down by him silently as to not wake him up.

She looked over at him and blushed slightly. She had never seen Kiba sleep, aside from the times where he had gotten injured during battle. He looked so… peaceful. He had a grey beater top on and beige pants. She leaned back onto the ground and thought about how much they had all changed.

Kiba didn't wear his hooded jacket anymore, especially during this season. The summer sun burned with a vengance. Hinata wore a white sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. Luckily, the river was shaded and cool.

Shino was still as stoic as ever, even though he had taken a liking to sparring with a girl he had met at a restraunt a while back. He seemed to spend more and more time with her, although Kiba had bet that sparring wasn't the only thing they did. Hinata chuckled lightly.

Shino had become Jounin before the rest of them. Kiba and Hinata had been left as Chuunin, although they still got together frequently.

Hinata looked at the sleeping boy. She felt comfortable around him. He had always been there for her. She smiled. He was… she had to admit… a little bit cute. Pehaps cuter than Naruto? She blushed again and thought. Kiba was very protective of her. She had always wondered why anyone would want to protect **her**, of all people, until she read a book that Kuranai-sensei had given her a few years ago.

As she was reading, she had discovered that dogs in a pack had an alpha male. They led and protected the pack. In their case, Kiba might have subconsiously felt that he was the alpha male, therefore defending Hinata when he felt she was in trouble, and Shino when someone called him a bug freak. Kiba, of course, teased the two also, but they knew that he meant no harm.

There was also a time when Shino and Hinata were at Kiba's house and the small children, Kiba's cousins and reletives, were all playing outside. Hinata was teaching one of the female pups how to pat-a-cake and Kiba had been on all fours romping with the little ones when one of them hit the other. Shino was just watching. Shino and Hinata watched with wide eyes as Kiba ran to the wrong do-er and bit the child on the face. The child straightened up and apologized without even crying.

Shino raised an eyebrow and Kiba said nothing, seeming slightly embarrassed.

"Uhh… that… never happened…?"

"You're going to make a horrible father someday, you know that?" Shino said. Kiba blushed.

Hinata then read in her book that when dogs see one of the pups do something wrong, they gave a corrective bite on the face.

Hinata laughed silently and leaned back next to Kiba. She was surprised that he hadn't awoken yet; he was a ninja for goodness sake.

She sat up agan and looked at his hair. It was really messy and in his face. Her hand instinctively reached out and she tried to fix it. It didn't work. She brushed his hair through her fingers experimentally. Her nails gently scratched the back of his head. She smirked when he shifted in his sleep and whimpered. She kept on scratching the back of his head, trying not to laugh when he barked a little.

Her fingers traveled to the back of his ears where she scratched them gently. His tongue almost hung out of his mouth. She nearly died from trying not to laugh. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Hinata, are you trying to molest me?" asked Kiba, eyes still closed. Hinata froze in shock. "I've been awake this whole time…" Hinata's eyes widened. How… awkward...

Kiba got up with a smirk. "So?" he asked, holding back fits of laughter. Her look was one of surprise. She had a deep blush on her face.

"K-Kiba-kun, I… I was…" What was she going to say? Yeah, Kiba-kun, I was petting you to see if your leg would start twitching.

"I-I'm really sorry, Kiba-kun, I…" She felt a hand on the back of her head, scratching. Her spine tingled. What was he doing? She felt Kiba's hand moving behind her ears.

"So what do you think?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. She was surprised. What… what was he doing? He pulled her onto his lap and he leaned against a nearby tree.

"K-Kiba-kun…?" asked Hinata, tense.

"Yeah, Hinata?" he said, eyes closed. Hinata was going to ask him to let go of her, but she was too comfertable.

"Th-thank you for n-not being mad that I was… umm… petting you…"

"Mad? No way!" he said with a smile. Hinata relaxed and closed her eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips. That book had also said… ah, it didn't matter. It was just a stupid book.

She could just learn about dogs by herself!

**The end!**

**Author's note:**

Well, I tried to make it fluffy… So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! I hope the charactors aren't too OOC… I tried to imply that the charactors are a little bit more mature.

Read and Review!


End file.
